User talk:Aeterna Superi
Welcome to the ! Hi The Highland Lady, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Highland Lady page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carnarvan (talk) 01:20, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Talk Page Start Let's go say hello Irrelevant title, but casually wanna be your first actual message. Also, Elisabeth is a Ravenclaw from what you put on her forum, but if she changes in time, you can resort her when she is 10 years old, fun fact. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Heights I just wanted to let you know, in case this wasn't intentional, that 4'8 for a seven year old girl is incredibly tall. The average is about 4'0. :) And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 20:33, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Llewyn-Moss Mine is named Rhosyn, modeled by Jasmine Sanders, if that's okay! And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 01:28, July 2, 2017 (UTC) If that's what you would like to do, then I'm all for it! And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 01:56, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Elisabeth's Case So,there's currently no one in the DMAC that's actively RPed, so I'll tell you how I would expect the next steps to go, and you can kind of decide from there. The Muggle Liason person would speak to the Muggle police, and her Dad would be arrested. Idk what the situation would be with her mother, but if she's alive, she'd go with her, or the next living relative. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:47, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Speech Development Hi! So, I've seen a couple RPs where your character Juniper can hold lengthy conversations, understand big words that three year olds normally shouldn't, and answer and ask more questions than outside the six w's. It's sort of unrealistic, and I anted to offer you this link for you to look over. It's sort of what I used for Tessa. That said, if you don't wanna look it over, it's fine. I just figured you might appreciate some advice/guidelines. Let me know if you need anything else! :) Poppy and Liberty Would you maybe like to RP them? I'm sort of on a mission of getting Poppy to meet as many future yearmates as possible before the carriages open. :P It's cool if not, I just think it'd be fun. Also, it's your go in Tori/Lib. Eh... Ill change her. I was gonna use her for Pythia, but I'm not attached. Ill find a new one tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know! 08:01, July 11, 2017 (UTC) RPs Sorry about the delay...I would love to RP Emily and Liberty. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, July 11, 2017 (UTC) datedatedate Sure! I'd love to rp their little date and that place is perfect. Could you post first??? re: omg I'm always up for an rp <3. Do you have any possible pairings in mind, or would you want me to pick? ^^ I'll try to get on tomorrow so we can can talk it out? But I'd like an adults rp, so your adults w/ my adults (Key, Theo, Seunghyun or Yuri) ? La Lune Bleue? If you're okay with here, just reply back and I'll post c: Sorting! We're having a Sorting ceremony this year, in the Great Hall. I'm running it based on when people are around to post, so we can get through everyone, so if you let me know if/when you'd like your character to be Sorted that would be great! RP Black Lake#Ash and Liberty. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:24, July 25, 2017 (UTC) For Isabelle hello~ would you be interested in an rp between blair and finley? RP? Hey! I was wondering if you would be down for a roleplay? (Also, we should totally talk once we're in chat together.) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 02:55, August 1, 2017 (UTC) A couple thoughts I had were Nymeria/Xavier and/or Merlyn/Liberty? Once Abigaia is sorted, we should totally do her and Carnelian! :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 15:54, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Lever Rooms - posted. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 16:35, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Re YES, we totally should do that! We should also do Xavier/Nymeria soon. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 04:56, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Maybe we should put Mark/Xavier off until Ck and I finish up the Markory roleplay? For Nymeria and Xavier, maybe we could do The Three Broomsticks? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 05:11, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for an rp? re: whuddup Yo. Hah. I think I'm back? It's difficult. But yeah. Hi. Hello. :P Re Any pairing is fine with me but I've got one question about one pairing, why would you want to do Juniper and Alex? Chat I think we should talk, let me know when you can get on. I blame myself Heh. Been too caught on doing all sorts of irrelevant things, but anyway, ofc!!! To both, heh. Any suggestions for the RP tho??? Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']]